vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
B-wing Starfighter
|-|A/SF-01 B-wing= |-|Prototype B6= Summary The B-wing was a class of heavy assault starfighter bomber utilized by the Alliance to Restore the Republic throughout the Galactic Civil War. The origins of this odd looking craft go back to a prototype designed and built by eccentric Mon Calamari engineer Quarrie, who was vehemently anti-imperial, on the planet Shantipole. The Prototype B6, affectionately nicknamed Blade Wing by Quarrie, performed exceptionally well in breaking through an Imperial Navy blockade of the planet Ibaar in 4 BBY, even taking down an Arquitens-class light cruiser during the skirmish. Impressed with the craft, Senator Bail Organa took the design to Slayn & Korpil, a starfighter manufacturer sympathetic to the rebellion, and they agreed to undertake manufacture of the B-wing in secret. Quarrie would go on to personally oversee the production of the B-wing while also making several improvements to the design to make it more suitable for mass production. These included abandoning the powerful composite-beam laser of the B6 in favour of heavy anti-capital ship grade proton torpedo launchers. The A/SF-01 B-wing would enter service with the Alliance to Restore the Republic as early as 0 BBY. Although not as famous as the likes of the X-wing and Y-wing, the B-wing would go on to play a vital role in the Galactic Civil War, downing many an Imperial Navy capital ship. They proved especially crucial at the Battle of Endor in 4 ABY, where Blade Squadron, which exclusively utilized B-wings, would earn fame as the ones who took down the infamous Devastator, Darth Vader’s personal Imperial I-class star destroyer. After the fall of the Galactic Empire, the B-wing would continue to see service with the New Republic Starfleet, eventually being phased out in favour of the B-wing Mark II. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C with laser cannons. High 7-A with proton torpedoes. | At least 7-C with laser cannons. High 7-A with composite-beam laser Name: A/SF-01 B-wing starfighter | Prototype B6 Blade Wing Origin: Star Wars Classification: Heavy assault starfighter bomber | Heavy assault starfighter Users: Alliance to Restore the Republic, New Republic Starfleet Length: 16.9 metres Width: 2.9 metres Height: 2.5 metres (7.3 metres with S-foils extended) Material: High grade durasteel fuselage Needed prerequisite for use: 1 trained pilot | 1 pilot and 1 gunner Terrain: Space, Atmosphere Attack Potency: At least Town level+ with laser cannons (Heavy starfighter and gunboat grade laser cannons which are far more powerful than those on standard multi-role starfighters and comparable to those mounted on the likes of the TIE/D Defender. Just a couple of shots from cannons such as these can deplete the deflector shields of fighters such as these while a single well placed shot can vaporize them when unshielded. Also more than capable of destroying medium transport ships larger and more durable than the likes of the Maxillipede shuttle and Kom'rk-class Fighter). Large Mountain level+ with proton torpedoes (The MG9 proton torpedo utilized by the B-wing is far more powerful than the MG7 model utilized by the X-wing & Y-wing and specifically designed for anti-capital ship operations. These torpedoes can punch through the unshielded hull of an Imperial I-class Star Destroyer) | At least Town level+ with laser cannons (Same as those used on the production model). Large Mountain level+ with composite-beam laser (A single blast can rip through the hull of an Arquitens-class Light Cruiser) Speed: Subsonic+ atmospheric speeds (950+ km/hr). Can accelerate continuously to Sub-Relativistic+ speeds in space (Noted to be surprisingly swift in a straight line and capable of just about keeping up with the Millennium Falcon). Massively FTL+ travel via hyperspace (Equipped with a Class 2 hyperdrive. Should thus be this fast) | Subsonic+ atmospheric speeds (950+ km/hr). Can accelerate continuously to Sub-Relativistic+ speeds in space (Same as the production model). Massively FTL+ travel via hyperspace (Likely the same as the production model) Durability: At least Large Building level+ without deflector shields (Built with the same materials as the likes of the AT-DP and overall slightly larger. Should be at the very least as durable). City level with deflector shields (Same as the prototype model) | At least Large Building level+ without deflector shields (Same as the production model). City level with deflector shields (Withstood multiple blasts from the laser cannons of an Arquitens command cruiser with little to no damage, whereas the Ghost was taking heavier damage at a much greater range) Range: Several kilometres with laser cannons, dozens of kilometres with proton torpedoes | Several kilometres with laser cannons and composite-beam laser Weaknesses: Extremely difficult to pilot and it takes a while to properly master this craft. This problem is compounded by the cockpit being cramped and uncomfortable. B-wing pilots also note that they lack agility even compared to the likes of the Y-wing and thus fare poorly in dogfights. | Same weaknesses as the production model. There is also the additional weakness of firing the composite-beam laser leaving the hyperdrive system temporarily inoperable due to the significant power consumption. Key: A/SF-01 B-wing | Prototype B6 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Star Wars Category:Vehicles Category:Spaceships Category:Weapons Category:Machines Category:Forcefield Users Category:Military Category:Tier 7